Angels and Demons and Monsters, oh my!
by SoulWesson
Summary: The Apocalypse was successfully restarted but not by Heaven OR Hell. The boys, Bobby, and Cas must work together with a group of hunters who have a few secrets that are quickly spilled. Heavy OC content, will eventually make one where it's more main character driven. Rated M for the eventual "World-is-ending-might-as-well-make-love" smut. Destiel, Sastiel, Cas/OC and a few others.
1. Painful Beginnings

**Author's Note: Apologies for the heavy OC, it's my first time in a few years since writing any kind of story. I will eventually create a new story where it is more driven by the original story characters. Other than that, sorry for the quick drama and angst. Message me if you have any questions about the OCs Soul, Cid, and Jessica, and I will answer them as best as I can. Thanks for reading! Intended update: Once a week.**

* * *

Shots rang out in the night. Heart beats flickered and faded, tears spilled, and blood poured. Screams split the air, drowning the shouts. Metallic shrieks echoed from the buildings and lighting coursed through pitch black clouds. This was the apocalypse.

Monsters terrorized the civilians and angels and demons clashed as seven soldiers stood amidst the chaos.

"This isn't right!" Dean Winchester shouted, dodging an angel as he was thrown back. "I thought we stopped this!"

Castiel raised his hands, shielding the group from falling debris, slung spells, and miscellaneous weapons being fired, thrown, or swung. "I would be lying if I said that I know why…"

He glanced to his left at the three strangers beside him, two of which were holding each other, whispering fervently between themselves, and the dark haired woman who held an unusual mixture of indifference and pain. "Who are you? If this is your last day on Earth, I wish to apologize for being unable to keep this from happening to you."

The couple, at least he assumed they were, looked up. The ginger-haired girl spoke up first, "M-my name is Soul. Soul Amaranth Wesson…This here, he's my partner, Cid Smith."

Despite the chaos whirling around them, Dean couldn't help but laugh, "Seriously? Smith and Wesson? Those can't be your real last names!"

If he thought that was funny, what she said next shut him right up. "That's rich, coming from a boy with the name 'Winchester'! We didn't pick our names, you know, we were born with them!"

"Well, THAT'S a big coincidence!" He sneered.

She huffed and turned her nose up. "Well, I like to think of it as God's ever-wonderful sense of humor."

Sam, Bobby, and Castiel all exchanged looks before Bobby stepped between them. "Look, ya idjits, now ain't the time to be bickerin' about names! We got a serious problem on our hands! So, can you save it for later, if we survive?"

Soul nodded and looked to the dark haired girl, who seemed to be ignoring them all.

"That's Jessica Colt. She doesn't seem to talk much, but she is really helpful, I met her a year or so ago." Soul mused in an almost sad voice. Her bright sea-green eyes seemed to darken slightly before she looked back at the group. "I don't need to really know much about you all. John and Bobby told me just about everything I needed to know about you three, including why he even started hunting in the first place, and why you are alive now and you have an angel," she nodded before continuing, "who I know to be Castiel."

Sam spoke up for once, "Colt? As in Samuel Colt, the one who made the gun?"

Jessica turned and looked at him, her eyes focusing and defying any show of emotion, "Yes and no. Very distantly related, meaning I'm the descendant of one of his cousins…"

A roar sounded to the west, and a horn blared to the east. Castiel froze, and the six hunters looked around frantically, the chaos having halted for the moment, almost as if the combatants were frozen in place. From the west, the clouds roiled with red and blinding lightning, as the roaring and the horn sounded once again. To the east, the sky broke open and thousands of beams bright as the sun shot toward the earth.

The hunters stared towards the beams entranced.

"Cid! NO!"

The group spun to look at Soul who was shaking Cid, a look of terror in her eyes. They couldn't understand why until they saw the black smoke slithering around his feet and his eyes pitch black. Three guns were aimed directly at him in an instant, and it sent Soul into a frenzy.

"No! Please, no! Don't kill him! Don't!" She pleaded with the men whose looks held no remorse. They wouldn't understand. "Don't kill Cid! It's not his-!"

A strong arm was around her neck, and a blade was at her belly. Cid lifted her t-shirt enough to bare an inch above her belly button. Scratchy and rough, Demon-Cid spoke, "Leave me be, human…I heed the call for war, you cannot win this. If you make any move toward me, even after I let the girl go, I will kill her and I will show no remorse toward you and your friends when I kill you…"

Dean spat, "And why should I believe you would show mercy?! You're a fucking demon!"

Cid fixed Dean with a half-lidded stare, "I said 'remorse' not 'mercy', Dean Winchester. I would regret killing any of you if I had to, but if you aim to hurt me, I will not hesitate to slaughter you all…"

Sam began to walk toward them, but halted when Soul let out a small, pained gasp. Cid had dipped the blade into her flesh only by a millimeter, but it hurt her tender belly nonetheless. Sam's jaw clenched and flexed, as if he were struggling between walking back to where he started or saying something he felt he may regret. Choosing the former, Sam stepped back a few steps, and the blade was removed from Soul's flesh. A trickle of blood slid down to the cloth of her pants and began to soak into the fabric.

Bobby was the first lower his gun and strapped it back to his waist. The boys followed slowly, keeping an eye on Cid as tears streamed down Soul's cheeks. Jessica stood in the background, her face contorted in anger and despair, her hands at her side clenched tight into fists. Cid leaned his head down and whispered something softly into Soul's ear before letting her go. Taking two steps back, he kept his eyes even with the Winchesters and Bobby. In an instant, he vanished.

Soul dropped to her knees and cried out loud, hugging herself tightly around the waist and rocked back and forth. The chaos was still frozen around them, though the skies had stilled and the terrifying sounds that split through the air had quieted. Castiel stepped forward and raised the girl to her feet. His face was deadpanned and his movements were slow and deliberate as he lifted her shirt to look for the wound. When he found none, his eyes darted to her face, and his head tilted to the side.

She pushed away from him, though not hard enough to make either stumble back. Jessica came up from behind her and wrapped her arms around her midsection in a comforting hug.

"Soul does not need you to heal her, never will…" Jessica began slowly, and after wiping away the tears on the girl's face looked to Castiel with a stare that betrayed the emotions her voice had masked. There was pain, and hurt, and most of all…loss. With a sigh, she rested her hands upon Soul's shoulder. "She is, in her words, a liaison to the angels of Heaven. Despite how they act, Raphael and Uriel both came to her. They gave her grace, they gave her the power of your brethren. She is, for all intents and purposes, an angel."

The smaller girl chuckled suddenly, and pulled her shirt down and out, stretching it to better show the word 'Angel' with a small golden halo wrapped around the 'A'. "Fitting…I'm an angel with a shotgun." She referred to the gun slung across her back, and then laughed. "I remember, we heard the song, and the first thing Cid said was, 'Hey, Soul. I didn't know they had a song about you!' I had nearly decked him."

The girls peered at the strap across Castiel's back and grinned a bit. He, too, had a shotgun slung across his back. "I suppose though, Castiel, the song would fit you better than I. I've never been to Heaven."

This comment earned them another head-to-the-side stare. They sighed in unison and looked at each other, and what seemed like 5 GB of information passed within a few seconds between the girls. Jessica looked at the boys, clapped her hands twice, and turned and left. All but Soul stared after her in confusion.

"What…" Began Sam

"…the Hell…" continued Dean.

"…was that about?" Bobby finished.

Soul walked off a ways, to stand before what looked to be a yeti. She waved her hand in front of its face. It did not react. There was no sign of awareness coming from the beast, nor any of the combatants. Even the innocent humans were frozen in their positions. Some were falling, others were curled on the ground, several were in the grasp of monsters and demon, and the one thing they all held in common was the look of utter terror, terror and pain.

Castiel looked on before a look of realization came across his face. He ushered the group to stand around him, and when everyone was gathered, he zapped them back to Bobby's house.


	2. Longwinded History, Eat it Up

**Author's Note: Decided to go into a long-winded back-story of Soul and how she became a hunter. Ended it with a nice family get-together. Enjoy!**

* * *

Soul glanced around the room and smiled, inhaling the smells of the dusty library and the recently-used fireplace. She flopped on to the couch and kicked her feet up on the arm rest. Sam and Dean looked at her in confusion and when Bobby gave her a bottle of "hunter's little helper" and only margined out double shots of it to everyone else, they turned their looks to him.

"What's going on, Bobby? You met this girl before?" Sam slammed his shots back and gave a small cough at the burn.

Bobby smiled a bit and nodded. Patting Soul's legs, she moved to give him room. "Yeah, but it is a bit of a long story. See, about five years ago, yer daddy saved this girl and her brother. No one else in the family lived. A band of vampires attacked 'em in their home. John was late, but not late enough to save her and kill the bastards. Even had help from Soul and Aken, her brother. They salted and burned the bodies of the vampires and the Wessons. A couple months later, yer daddy was here, collecting a bit of information on God-knows-what, it's been a while now, when he got a call from her. She had been yelling and crying incoherently, and all he kept making out was, 'Teach me how to kill these bastards! Teach me how to kill them all!' He kept telling her no, she had a good life; he wouldn't drag her into this. She didn't let up. About a year later, she's at my door with nothing more than a bag, a gun, and a car. She was a mess, and pretty beat up. A broken rib or three, broken arm, busted lip, cuts all over her body."

Bobby was standing now, and Soul had already downed half of the freshly opened bottle, still looking completely unfazed by the alcohol. Bobby paced the floors before leaning down and starting up the fire place. Castiel looked on the group with mild interest and Sam and Dean were leaning forward in their seats. Bobby took the bottle from Soul briefly, chugged some, then returned the bottle to her hands and cleared his throat.

"She fought, tooth and nail, just to get here to me. As she was leaning on the doorframe, she kept saying, 'Just made it' and 'Knew I'd find you…' You see, John sent her to find me, but didn't give her my address, told her she'd have to use any of the skills he taught her to find me. And by God, she did it. Said she hacked and slashed through ghosts and ghouls, demons and monsters just to find me. Funny thing was, she got the car about a three-quarters the way here, some kind gentleman gave it to her, title and all, signed it right over. Guess she just looked so pitiful, but so stubborn. She drove another 400 miles to me, stopping long enough to slay a beast or five, even with her wounds."

"Made 'em worse, to boot…Hurt like a bitch, too." Soul interjected, her cheeks tinted pink, her eyes baring more of the pain from recent events than she previously let show. She waved a hand at Bobby, and then patted the seat next her ushering him to sit. "I wasn't about to give up, even at my most desperate moment, John had agreed to help me. I wasn't going to lie on my back and take any crap. I wasn't about to give up all the ground I gained. I made it here and then, only then, did I allow myself to crumble. Bobby didn't ask questions, even though he had no idea who I was. John didn't even call ahead to let him know. I have a feeling it was because he may have thought I would not make it here on my own." Her face contorted into an array of emotions; sadness, anger, pain, love, all these emotions played on her face. It was a moment before she continued, "Well, it was a few months again before I could really talk to Bobby. He just kept calling me 'Angel', 'Siqua perierat', and his favorite, 'Caelo misit púerum'. I think he knew the Latin soothed me somehow."

She laughed a little, "Hey, Bobby, remember what I first called you? When I finally spoke?"

Bobby smiled grimly, as if the memory was painful to remember, "Yeah, ya called me 'Pater sancte, qui salvum me ánimam'. Made me cry, too…That don't happen often."

"'Holy Father, that hath saved my soul.'" Castiel spoke up softly, and his gaze was inquisitive but understanding.

"He did. When I was ready to give up, and I thought that I couldn't properly avenge my brother, just wanted to curl up and die, he made me realize that my life and my contributions were worth it. I didn't even want him to tend my wounds, I just wanted them to get infected and to heal wrong, so that I could die. Bobby, h-he…Somehow, he broke through my walls and healed my heart. I think that was the part that needed healing first, before I could even allow him to touch my wounds. I had hardly eaten either. He made a big meal the first time I spoke, made homemade stuffing and potatoes, a pork roast, and I had my first drink of Spiced Cider. I remember that I had thirds and had considered fourths, but thought best to let my stomach settle. I was right. The next day I had a stomach ache from hell. With all my griping about that, I think it made him happy. 'The hell ya bitchin' for, girl? You been through worse!' It was the best thing to hear the laughter in his voice." She stood up and stretched, then peered into the bottom of her empty bottle. She frowned a little and set the bottle down, "The rest is basically history, as they say."

Everyone was quiet for a moment and was exchanging the occasional look between themselves before Dean cleared his throat.

"So…About what that girl, uh, Jessica said? About you being an angel," he scratched the back of his head before folding his hands in front of him again, "Does that mean your memories are from your vessel? Don't you have your own, ya know, heavenly memories?"

Sam looked like he was about to smack his forehead. Soul simply laughed.

"No, I was human before, and I still basically am. The only difference between then and now is that I have grace. Uriel called me a, what was it…A Nephilim. He kinda spat the word out, as if he hated it. Raphael didn't seem to approve either, but they needed me. Still do, actually, now that the apocalypse has restarted. I mean, I know when the Grigori refused to give up their half-human, half-angel children, he was sent to kill them all, after they refused three of the Archangels. Uriel and most, if not all, actual angels have a deep-seated hatred towards the Nephilim, for their terrorizing humanity. Why they decided that having a Nephilim amongst their ranks would be a good idea, I'm not going to argue with that. Am I afraid that if Heaven wins they may come down and smite me? Hell yeah, I am afraid, but until that time I am doing my damndest to rally up the good to fight the bad. Which, may I remind you, the fighting has already begun." Soul brushed her loose bangs up on her head with her hand, though they quickly fell back into her face.

"What about your friends, Jessica and Cid? What's up with Cid?" Dean's jaw clenched, and the tension in the air was thick enough that Soul could swear she could see it. "Why didn't you whack him when you found out he was a demon?"

Soul sighed, "Again, not a demon. Not his fault. He's a liaison, like me. Crowley recruited him, before Cid ever knew me. Similar to the fact that if I were called by the angels, I would have no choice but to obey, Cid is forced to obey the demons. Against our physical and mental _will_, we would be summoned forth to fight in the ranks of the sides we were brought to. Fallen angels who have no allegiance to either side are not pulled into this effect. Even if they still have faith in their Holy Father." Soul was careful to mention this and was directed right at Castiel, whose face had clouded over with grief. "Our physical bodies may take on aspects of the angels or demons, but we are still us, to an extent. What he did and said on the battlefield, I know for a _fact_ that it tore him up inside, but he had no choice. I gave myself to the angels because I have faith that good will always triumph over bad. He gave himself to the demons because he saw no other way to keep his family alive. If he had met me before that, he wouldn't be in this mess now, and we wouldn't be sister pitted against brother. I could have saved his family. I could have healed them, I could have kept them safe."

Dean fell silent, and that's when Sam piped up, "But doesn't that still make him a demon? Why didn't you kill him when you knew?"

Another weary sigh from Soul, "Because, Sam, he was hurting, and I knew he wished he could take back his deal, but he couldn't. He never used his darkness; he kept slaying demons and monsters like the best of them. He always got dark and moody when there was demon blood around, but he never gave in to the hunger, and the torment that he went through did not go unnoticed. I shared his pain with him, I soothed his soul when he would let me, and if I had to…I would slate his hunger with my own blood. Grace-filled blood is so much better than demon blood, it actually calmed him down and any anger and hate that had welled up inside of him vanished every time it had to come to that, which in the two years I knew him only came to enough times that I could count the total on one hand. Not bad, considering what he went through. But I refused to kill him, simply because he was misled."

The look that passed between Sam and Dean did not go unnoticed by Soul. She clicked her tongue in a _No shit, Sherlock_ sort of way, and tugged at the shirt of Dean and prodded his chest with her fingers, "The same reason you would not kill Sam. And there's a whole lot less wrong with Cid than either of you."

She stood up and held her stomach, "Huh, I'm hungry. Bobby, you got any meat in this joint?"

Everyone reeled from the sudden topic change, but the hunger from her belly sounded off in the bellies of the other humans. Castiel just stood there, confused and by the time he thought to say something, the group had already moved to the kitchen.

Dean and Sam were at the counter messing with flour and dough, making assorted pies for desserts. Bobby and Soul were outside fighting over the barbeque and Castiel stood silently in the center of the kitchen. He watched as Dean threw flour in Sam's hair, and watched as Sam responded with flinging apple filling at his shirt. Watched with mild amusement as Soul won the argument and Bobby sulked all the way to the stove to fix mashed potatoes and vegetables. He breathed deep when he could smell the meat grilling outside with a hint of something sweet in the air, breathed out in relaxation when he could smell the apple and pumpkin pies baking in the oven. It was this moment when he realized that humans, even when the world was turning on its head, could still be so calm, so happy.

Soul came in briefly to steal a glass of fancy wine that Bobby stashed. When Dean and Sam noticed, they turned to him and laughed, and all Bobby could do was pull his hat down over his face further and mutter something about 'the finer tastes in life'. When Soul noticed Castiel watching with a small but crooked smile on his face, she leaned in next to him and whispered softly,

"'The only thing a home is, is a place to go when you have nowhere else to be.'"

With that, she sashayed out of the kitchen and back to the patio, leaving Castiel with his head tilted to the side and his eyes wide with confusion.

When Castiel's confusion could no longer find itself bearable, he popped up next to her while she was flipping the steaks and pork chops. She only wore a soft smile, her eyes hidden by her bangs. When he was about to open his mouth, she dipped a finger into his mouth, a finger that was covered with the marinade. At first he just stood there with his mouth open and her finger on his tongue. When she did not move her hand, he closed his mouth around it and ate the sauce from her finger. His eyes went wide and all he could utter was a 'wow'. She grinned a little wider at that.

"You want to know what I meant with what I said in there, in the house, right?"

Castiel nodded.

She laughed quietly. "For an angel, you have a lot to learn. I mean that with how much has been going on lately, it's good to come to a place you can call home, where you can pretend that you don't have anywhere else to be, even for a little while. If you keep worrying about what's going on all around you instead of yourself, you'll lose sight of the fact that you still have a warm bed ready for you, a hearty meal in the oven, and a nice cool glass of lemonade waiting on the picnic table. When we hunters can relax a little and do things like normal people, it makes us feel like we never left home. When we can make people smile just from the smell of good food, it makes us feel like we've always been at home. I'm betting it's your vessel's way of 'being at home'. So Castiel, for awhile at least, do you think you can have nowhere else to be? Can you come home and have dinner with us?"

Castiel stood dumbfounded for a while, even after she had returned to grilling up the perfect steaks, and even longer still, after she had taken everything off the flame and had gone inside. What brought him back to reality was the clattering of dishes and Dean's boisterous laughing floating through the open patio door. He heard a fifth and sixth voice enter the mix, and even then the laughter did not quiet. He slowly walked into the home, and the once small, round table, had been extended to seat seven people. Places were even set for seven. He had almost asked if Cid had returned, but the question was quickly answered when he saw Jessica Colt and Gabriel sitting around the table with the group. There was an empty seat between Dean and Soul, who both reached down and patted the chair with smiles on their face. Castiel sat.

What happened next caused him to balk. Dean had slipped his hand into Castiel's and had clasped it tight, and when he felt Soul do the same to his right, he looked up at the table with confusion until he saw everyone had their hands joined. His eyes met Gabriel's and plastered all over Gabriel's face was a giant puppy-dog grin. Jessica wore a small grin, Bobby had a proud smile, Dean and Sam mimicked the smile on Gabriel, and again Soul's face was hidden by her bangs, but a small smile still held tight. She took a deep breath and began to speak,

"Thank you, Heavenly Father, for the people and angels in my life. Without them I would not be the woman I am today. Whether you watch from Heaven, or you watch from a different world away, you guide my life with truth and love and devotion. I have found truth within my heart, love within my friends, and devotion from the air you let me breathe. As a whole, we thank you for the gift of family, for the gift of life, for the gifts of love and kindness. You gave us free will. You trusted us to do right by you. Many of us have strayed, Father, but please do not lose your faith in us as we have lost in you. When it comes time, Father, help us to fight our battles, guide our weapons and hearts true. Guide us to destroy the evil that has uprooted the hearts of your children. "

She cleared her throat and took a shaky breath, "Heavenly Father, some days we do not know if we can continue. We have lost so many, but we have gained that many in return. The gaps left from those lost cannot be completely filled by those gained, and so we ask your help to heal the pain, to let us let go of the pain and suffering and move on to brighter days. Bless Bobby, for his benevolent character and never-ending faith . Bless Sam, for his innocence and knowledge, and the destiny he denied. Bless Dean, for his fears and burdens, and the destiny he denied. Bless Jessica, for her patience and wisdom, and the trust she has placed in me. Bless your son, Gabriel, for his love and passion, though he has strayed. Bless your son Castiel for his love of learning and his steadfast dedication, and for the way he fights for what he believes in. And Father…Father, please bless Cid. Give him support, help his find his answers, and help him overcome his mistakes. And please…Keep him safe…"

Silence hung in the air like fog for a minute, before she took another deep shaky breath, "We ask this of you in true faith, love, and desire, Father. Amen…"

The table echoed a soft choir of 'Amen's as everyone looked down at their plates with sad and watery eyes. But Soul had not finished saying grace. She took a small sip from the water glass beside her wine glass (filled with the finest whiskey) and cleared her throat once more. Wiping at her eyes, she prayed yet again.

"Castiel, may you keep our hearts happy and whole. Let us live while we fight, help our heads keep clear. Show us the trust you always have and more. Show us love and devotion, and should you ask for it in return, we will give it back ten-fold. But most of all, trust your heart, and trust your mind, and help us save the people you have come to admire. To you, we pray, Amen."

Castiel sat with his eyes wide open as another chorus of Amen, much louder this time, rose from the table. He felt his eyes sting and he touched his face and looked to his fingers in wonder. There he found the tips of his fingers were wet, wet with tears from the love that radiated from his friends at the table. Soul looked to her human friends who nodded, and in unison,

"Welcome home, Castiel!"

Still, Soul had not finished her prayers. She bowed her head once more, a sweet smile playing at her lips when Castiel's tears could not subside, but instead flowed heavier.

"Gabriel, the Arch-Angel, we pray to you with our faith: Guide our minds true, and keep our wits sharp. Teach us through you how to keep ahead of the game, to win our bets against fate, but let us lead you with open arms back to our Heavenly Father, our Forgiving Father. Teach us to have mercy and understanding when faced with pain and trials that test our resolve. To you, we pray, Amen."

"Amen! Welcome home, Gabriel!" The table roared with it this time, leaving both Gabriel and Castiel sitting there, staring at each other and then at Soul. She seemed more animated now, as if a weight had lifted off her chest since praying. Dean helped Sam pass out the steaks as Bobby spooned globs of potatoes and vegetables on everyone's plates. Soul reached over the table and dished out the pork chops and grinned when Gabriel's eyes went as wide as half-dollars at the portions they were given.

All of a sudden, Soul was hit in the face with mashed potatoes. The room stilled and they all looked at her with mouths wide open, all except Castiel who wore his usual passive face. She wiped the potatoes away with her fingers and licked them clean, then looked around at the group. Everyone remained silent, and Bobby fidgeted. She looked at him square in the eyes.

"Bobby…Did you do that?"

He shook his head no. At a glance, she could tell who was innocent. Her gaze, mock threatening passed over to Castiel. Castiel was too straight-faced to be innocent.

"Castiel, did you throw the potatoes?" Her voice was calm and even. He fidgeted. She could see his jaw working and when he looked up at her, she knew. His gaze quickly dropped to the plate.

He couldn't lie, it was almost physically impossible for him to do, but he pointed to Gabriel, "He did it…"

Gabriel look absolutely appalled and his mouth worked before he stammered, "H-hey! I didn't d-do that! Why are y-you b-b-blaming me?! Castiel! You can't lie…!"

Gabriel looked up in time to see Soul wink at him. "Gabriel, how dare you do that to a woman? What on _Earth_ were you thinking?! That was so rude and so uncalled for, after I said all those nice things to you, too! You shouldn't be allowed to have any of tonight's dinner!"

Soul made a move to take away Gabriel's plate when a small whimper passed through Castiel's lips. She stopped and turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest. "What? Cas-ti-EL, I am appalled! Did you _lie_ to me? Did you just blame your brother for what you did?"

Castiel shifted in his seat, and his eyes didn't leave his plate. "Uh…Yes…yes I did. I'm sorry. Don't take away his food. I lied, so you should take away my food…"

"Why did you do it, Cas?" Dean spoke up catching on quick that it was a 'Let's play with Castiel' moment.

Castiel looked up as if he was hurt Dean wouldn't defend him. "B-because you once told me that mortals do this thing during big family get-togethers, you called it a 'food fight' and I thought that it was a normal thing, I didn't know she would get mad. Dean, why is she so—mph!"

A fist full of mashed potatoes met with Castiel's nose and mouth. The table turned into a whirlwind of laughter and table-smacking as Castiel sat there with his mouth hanging open and a mass of potatoes flopping onto his jacket and pants. Jessica was leaning half way across the table with a large grin on her face, her hand covered in mashed potatoes. Castiel's face turned red.

Dean choked, "My God, Cas is—Cas, are you _blushing_?!"

"Glad to know we're your family, Castiel." Soul chimed, the words rolling like bells on Christmas.

Jessica licked the mashed potatoes off of her fingers before turning to Bobby, "Hey, Mr. Singer, these are delicious! You did a wonderful job."

Bobby held up his hands and in between fits of laughter managed to gasp out, "B-Bobby is f-f-fiiiine…! Th-th-thanks, young lady!"

Castiel just sat there, uncertain of what was going on, and jumped a little when Soul leaned in with a napkin and started cleaning off his face gently. He looked into her eyes and saw wonders there. Her grace was glimmering in her eyes; he could see his wings reflected in them and could see the glow of his own grace surrounding his body, though no one else seemed to notice. He felt his world do a full circle and throw him back on his butt. He knew there was laughter floating around the room, but he could not hear it. All he could hear was the fluttering of her heart and the soft giggles that occasionally passed her lips. His heart raced, and he panicked. He did not know how to describe the feelings that he was having, and it scared him. But just as quickly as it happened, it was done. Soul had resumed sitting in her chair and had begun to eat, stopping between bites to debate the efficiency of Enochian rituals versus modern-day pagan rituals when fighting ghosts.

Sam had begun to agree with Soul's perspective that traditional Enochian rites and rituals were much more suitably geared toward the supernatural than most Pagan rituals, but Jessica interrupted and said that both were right, agreeing with Dean, who had stated that each 'baddie' had different ways to be taken down. Soul watched with a smile when Jessica had brushed a lock of her hair back behind her ears and glanced up at Dean from beneath her eyelashes. What she did not see was that beneath the table, Dean had wrapped one of his ankles around one of her own.

They ate in relative silence, laughing now and again at something one of the angels would say. By the time dessert was to come, however, the alcohol had been flowing freely and even the angels were more lively and loud. Bobby made wisecracks about how he was getting too old to take care of a bunch of kids, to which Gabriel and Castiel would indignantly reply with 'We're not children!' before shoveling a piece of pumpkin pie each into their mouths with hefty amount of whipped topping on top of them. They only served to prove Bobby's point when they asked for thirds, fourths and fifths of the pies.


End file.
